1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to weighing systems utilizing the attenuation of radiation by the material being weighed and in particular to such a weighing system in an apparatus for feeding dry, free-flowing material of small particle size.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art vertical material feeder includes a first member having an agitator and valve means rotating about an upright axis to provide a valving action for discharging material from a storage bin and a second member for receiving the material as it discharges from the first member including means to weigh the material. A signal representing the speed of movement of the feeding apparatus is combined with a signal representing the weight of the material in the second member to generate a signal representing the rate of discharge of the material from the bin. The rate signal is utilized for determining whether a correct amount of material is being fed and control means are provided for making adjustments to the rate of feed. The weighing means is pivotally mounted and supported by a compression type weight sensor which generates the weight signal. The weight and speed signals are the inputs to a multiplier and totalizer which generates rate and totalized throughput signals.